Le Gouvernement des treize
by Diderot
Summary: A la surprise générale Yamamoto leader du parti libérale démocratique,vient d'être nommer premier ministre alors que les derniers sondages le disaient perdant. mais lui et son Gouvernement de treizes personnes saurait il faire face à des crises très grave
1. Chapter 1

_**Le gouvernement des treizes**_

Synopsis

Le part démocrate libérale vient une fois de plus défrayer la chronique,en effet leur leader Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto,candidat au poste de premier ministre vient de faire élire avec un suffrage de voix atteignant 52% des voix. Cette nomination pour le moins inattendu prouve néanmoins la force du parti,qui depuis une semaine dans les sondages parlementaires ne dépassait pas alors 17%,le porte parole du parti explique que leur réussite prouve la confiance et le soutient de la Diète,au nouveau Premier ministre,il ajoute qu'en ses temps troubles il est essentiel de réformer .Autre évènement très attendu mise à part cette nomination,c'est la composition des membres de son Cabinet,qui pour l'instant est toujours inconnu. Néanmoins dans son communiquer de presse le nouveau premier ministre indique que son Gouvernement,ne comptera que 13 membres dont lui. Il déclare également que le Gouvernement des treize,entrera en fonction des le lendemain,en raison de la déchéance et l'arrestation des membres de l'ancien Cabinet. Devant l'importance des évènements de ses derniers mois on comprend que son Gouvernement des treize,aura fort à faire,en cette période aux temps troubles aussi bien nationale que mondiale. De plus l'Opposition ainsi que la plupart des citoyens Japonnais,attende avec impatience la nomination des membres du Cabinet mais par pour les même raisons.

Kurosaki Ichigo,journaliste

politique pour le Monde

Voilà c'est le début de ma 2ème fic,je la publierais en même temps que la 1ère,ah oui oh passage je suis à la cherche d'une ou d'un beta donc si ça vous intéresse dite le moi.


	2. Chapter 2 Les Paroles de glace

_**Le Gouvernement des treize**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Conférence de presse mouvementée**_

Au siège du Parti libéral démocratique, l'agitation régnait de partout, tout le monde s'affairait aux tâches qui leur avaient été confiées: les responsables de presse contactaient les différents médias nationaux et mondiaux. Les cuisiniers et leurs commis dressaient les tables et le buffet. Les majordomes veillaient à la propreté des bâtiments. C'était dans une ambiance pour le moins joyeuse que Yamamoto s'apprêtait à annoncer la composition des membres du Gouvernement. Pourtant dans la salle du Conseil, l'ambiance était toute autre. A la demande expresse du Premier ministre, ses futurs collaborateurs avaient été convoqués dans le but que tout le monde soit prêt à affronter la vague houleuse des médias. En effet depuis plusieurs jours, la presse, ou plutôt un journaliste en particulier, se montrait d'une très grande férocité, dénonçant le mutisme et l'anonymat des ministres. Et aujourd'hui, dans une heure, ils affronteraient les Kurosaki dit:« les tombeurs de ministres ». Le père dirigeait le premier empire médiatique au monde, disposant de maisons de presses aux quatre coins du monde. Yamamoto leur rabâcha les oreilles pendant près d'une heure pour conclure que cette réunion dont l'unique d'objet était: la puissance médiatique et les dégâts occasionnés.

-J'insiste bien sur ce point en particulier, et cela vaut pour tout le monde! Les Kurosaki ont fait tomber des dizaines de gouvernements, un mot un peu violent et ils peuvent déclencher une tempête! Son fils sera présent, se sera lui qui rédigera les articles, tâchez de garder votre sang froid. Il est de longue date un opposant farouche à notre parti, et se montrera des plus acerbes. Alors maîtrisez-vous!

-Monsieur, dit alors une jeune femme de petite taille aux cheveux bleus, coiffée de deux tresses, ne serait-il pas mieux de faire censurer son journal, ou de lui donner un parchemin de l'enfer? Une simple signature et nous en serions débarrassé et... Elle fut alors coupée sans ménagement par un de ses collègues.

-Je pense qu'il faut s'en abstenir au contraire, Soi Fon-san, déclara une voix froide et monocorde. N'oubliez pas la levée impressionnante des boucliers qu'a provoqué l'envoi d'un parchemin de l'enfer, Yoruichi l'a payé de sa place en voulant le faire taire! De plus son avocat Ryuken Ishida, ténor des barreaux nationaux et internationaux, veut faire casser le jugement et se dit prêt à porter l'affaire devant la Cour Suprême, cependant rien n'empêche une inscription aux Fichiers des personnes dangereuses...

-Et bien justement, vous êtes le ministre de la Justice! Une seule ordonnance de nous deux, et les tombeurs de ministère tomberont dans la censure! J'insiste sur le fait que sa dangerosité a fait renverser le précédent gouvernement! Qui est d'ailleurs mis en examen, je vous assure que la menace est trop grande pour la laisser croître.

-La discussion est close! Mme la ministre des Affaires Intérieures, en tant que commandante en chef de l'Onmitsukido et présidente-directrice de l'agence nationale de police, vous ne ferez rien! S'écria le vieillard d'une voix aigre, maintenant préparez-vous pour la conférence qui aura lieu dans une heure. Que chacun regagne ses bureaux!

Ce fut sur ces paroles que les futurs ministres quittèrent la salle du conseil rapidement, se doutant que le vieillard allait devenir d'une humeur exécrable suite au cas Kurosaki père et fils qui était devenue le sujet de la réunion. Chacun regagna ses bureaux en se préparant à faire face à la déferlante de questions.

Au même moment dans le siège de la Maison de presse des Kurosaki, un bourdonnement de mécontentement battait son plein: tous voulait que Kurosaki ne se rende pas à la conférence de presse du fameux gouvernement des treize. En effet, Ichigo avait écrit toute une série d'articles venimeux qui lui avaient valu plusieurs convocations chez les magistrats. Sachant cela, il ne voulait pas qu'il termine comme son père, condamné par un parchemin de l'enfer.

-Kurosaki je t'en supplie ne va pas à cette conférence, c'est de la folie! Connais-tu le nombre de personnes qui nous traîne et qui vont nous traîner devant les tribunaux! Ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre à dos le nouveau Cabinet!

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, la vérité dérange toujours! Déclara le rouquin.

-Tu as oublié le parchemin de l'enfer, destiné à ton père il y a un 6 mois. Cela lui a valu l'interdiction de prise de parole devant plus 4 personnes, et incarcération pour 1 an dans les quartiers de haute de sécurité, assortie à une peine de sûreté de même durée.

-Eh bien que veux-tu que je dise, dit le rouquin excédé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Que je suis content de savoir que mon père est en prison, dans les quartiers de haute sécurité ? De toute manière, ton père finira par le faire libérer! C'est le meilleur avocat de la capitale, et sans doute un des premier au niveau international. Il a bien défendu des dictateurs devant la Cour de la Haye, non ? Alors ce n'est pas un parchemin de l'enfer qui va le faire plier!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu le sais très bien! Soupira Uryû qui voulait éviter à son ami un procès. Mais c'est clair, au moindre débordement de ta part et on t'expédie avec lui!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils se sentent visés! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!

- Si tu faisais moins de sarcasmes, on ne se retrouverait pas devant un juge!

-Je suppose que j'ai ton aval pour y aller, tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas! Bon j'y vais, faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard.

Uryû poussa alors un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser quoi que soit, vu que, avec ou sans son accord, il y serait allé! Il espérait juste qu'il ne finisse pas comme son père, Ichigo vivait pour son métier: si on lui interdisait de l'exercer, alors les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour lui. Enfin, il avait fait son possible pour lui éviter le pire. Du haut de sa fenêtre, il voyait la tête brulée s'activer pour prendre sa voiture, il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'elle se noie dans le périphérique de Tokyo.

Ichigo mit moins d'une vingtaine de minutes pour se rendre au siège du parti qui, il devait l'avouer, était resplendissant. Un chef d'œuvre d'architecture du 21ème siècle, en dépit de ses idées et de son ré actionnisme, ce parti qui se disait moderne avait repeint la devanture mais le fond de commerce avait-il vraiment changé? Cette dernière pensée le fit rester pantois, ayant par le passée vu les coulisses des politiques. Bah de toute manière ce n'était pas les questions embarrassantes qui manquaient. Il avait déjà ciblé sa proie et dès qu'il sera nommé, il le bombardera de questions. Guidé par les majordomes, il trouva rapidement la salle de conférence et s'installa au premier rang du parvis avec ses confrères, qui eux aussi, attendaient cette conférence avec une grande impatience. Au bout de quelques minutes, la conférence commença dans un silence total. Le Premier ministre adressa son traditionnel discours de bienvenu et embraya sur les réformes qu'il comptait entreprendre. Enfin après de longues heures d'attente vint le moment de la nomination des membres du Cabinet.

-Je vous prierais d'être attentifs, voici la liste des membres de mon cabinet ou Gouvernement des treize comme vous le nommez:

-la ministre des Affaires Intérieures, commandante de l'Onmitsukido, présidente-directrice de l'agence nationale de police Soi Fon,

-le ministre de la Justice et des Libertés, Garde des sceaux et Chancelier Kuchiki Byakuya,

-le ministre des Affaires étrangères Ukitake Jûshiro,

- le ministre des Finances, de l'établissement et de la gestion du Budget: Aizen Sōsuke,

-le ministre de l'Education, de la Culture, des Sports, des Sciences et de la Technologie Kurotsuchi Mayuri,

-la ministre de la Santé, du Travail et des affaires sociales Unohana Retsu,

-le ministre de l'Agriculture, des Forets et de la Pêche Komamura Sajin,

-le ministre de l'Economie, du Commerce et de l'Industrie Ichimaru Gin,

-le ministre du Territoire, des Infrastucures, des Transports et du Tourisme, Kyoraku Shunsui,

-le ministre de l'environnement Kaname Tōsen,

-le ministre de la Défense Zaraki Kenpachi, et enfin

-le secrétaire générale du Cabinet Hitsugaya Tōshiro.

Kurosaki choisit justement la fin du susnommé pour se lever, et commença son interrogatoire à l'encontre du Ministre de la Justice: en abordant les sujets qui fâchent celle des Parchemins de l'enfer, qui était son plus sûr moyen de pression.

-Trouvez-vous normal d'envoyer des gens en prison grâce à vos précieux parchemins de l'enfer et qu'il soit enfermé dans les quartiers de haute sécurité de Prisons les plus sécuritaires du pays. N'êtes-vous pas le dirigeant de la Justice, ne vous informe dont pas ...

-Je pense tout d'abord, qu'au lieu de m'apostropher de la sorte, vous devriez penser à la conséquence de vos paroles. De plus, je vous rappelle le secret d'instruction, et pour finir cessez de prendre votre cas pour une généralité. Très peu de personnes sont condamnée par Parchemin de l'enfer, et d'ailleurs pour la plupart des cas se sont des criminels de classe 4. Je pense que si personne d'autre n'a de question, nous allons clôturer cette conférence.

Le rouquin bouillait intérieurement en quelques mots, il l'avait contrecarré, mais il devait dénoncer ces exceptions judiciaires, dont son père faisait partie: une victime de la Société.

-Je… parvint à articuler Ichigo qui demeurait sous le coup de la colère. Je… Euh mais, pourtant vous ne pouvez nier les dérives du système!

-Sachez, que j'ai déjà ordonné aux contrôleurs généraux des libertés de réexaminer tous les dossiers soumis à des juridictions et à des régimes judiciaires spéciaux ou particuliers. Mais puisque vous semblez si sûr de vous, vous ne refuserez pas une confrontation dans les plateaux de vos journaux et en direct.

En terminant sa phrase, il continua comme si de rien n'était, sa sortie du siège du parti sous les flashs et la nuée de journalistes. Qui, avides d'informations sur la confrontation médiatique, suivaient les moindres mouvements des lèvres, espoir de chimères car les membres du Cabinet prirent à tour de rôles place dans la grande berline aux vitres teintées, pour les conduire dans leurs ministères respectifs.

Derrière tous, abandonné et esseulé resté sur le carreau suite à son mouchage devant tous ses confrères, le rouquin, qui il y avait quelques jours constituait le principal opposant au gouvernement et maintenant plus rien, si ce n'est un homme gelé par les phrases d'un ministre. Vert de rage il bouscula domestiques et autre membres du personnel, avant de sortir précipitamment de l'imposant building, en se dirigeant à toute hâte vers sa voiture. Fébrilement, il cherchait les clefs de sa voiture puis finalement laissa évacuer sa rage, frappant violemment le volant. Il aurait dû l'anéantir, l'incendier, le clouer sur place, pourtant quelques mots de sa part et tout ça partait en fumée, lui qui voulait utiliser les médias à son avantage. Bientôt il n'en put plus, et noya son avalanche de larmes de rage et de tristesse dans ses bras. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire un putsch médiatique, améliorer quelque chose à la situation de son père. Dans quelques jours, il ferait face à cet homme dans leurs studios, pour une confrontation. Au moins aurait-il l'avantage du terrain. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il partit en direction de son appartement…

Merci, pour ta remarque Usagi-san.


	3. Chapter 3 Prise de pouvoir et découverte

_**Le Gouvernement des treize**_

_**Chapitre 3:Réjouissance et prise de fonction**_

Bon voici la suite du premier chapitre, merci pour le commentaire neko

Dans une autre voiture, l'heure était aux réjouissances et à la prise de fonction. Dans les prochaines heures, chacun dirigerait son ministère et entreprendrait les modifications qu'il désirerait. La grosse berline finit sa route près d'un restaurent trois étoiles de la capitale. Un à un, ils sortirent et franchirent le seuil de la porte. Pour l'occasion, Yamamoto avait fait réserver l'intégralité des tables. Le programme allait être long, oh oui très long, et ennuyeux: les hauts cadres et tout le gratin mondain s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Pour pouvoir glousser allègrement, malgré les obligeances du à son rang de noble et de par ses fonctions, Byakuya détestait ce genre de rassemblement, où tout n'était que prétexte pour critiquer. A peine le buffet commencé que les remarques commençaient, que ce soit de leur camp ou de leurs soi-disant amis de longue date. Mais ce qui mit le feu aux poudres fut la remarque pour le moins innocente d'Aizen sur les sommes exorbitantes dépensées. La phrase terminée, les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train chez les invitée sur: « Qui payait la soirée ? Eux? Les contribuables? Yamamoto ? Ou les ministres sur les deniers de l'État ? Ou les leurs ? Toute la foule convergea vers le ministre des Finances pour des explications. Ils avaient tant de questions à élucider! Profitant du mouvement de foule, le Kuchiki prit congé du chef de Cabinet et salua brièvement ses collègues. C'était sans compter Gin qui fit tout son possible pour empêcher le noble de partir.

-Oh, Byakuya-san, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas un peu avec nous, cela fait longtemps que vous vous n'êtes plus amusé? Que diriez-vous de vous distraire, l'espace d'une nuit? Regardez! Kenpachi est déjà assuré de bien s'amuser avec elles, dit l'albinos avec une moue ironique.,

Le sous-entendu de l'argenté l'énerva au plus haut point. Lui, un ministre, et de surcroit un noble avec ses catins qui jouait les femmes modernes!

-Si vous voulez faire aux petit jeux de nuit, tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer, cracha-t-il avec mépris. De plus, je vous conseille de faire attention à vos paroles, elles pourraient facilement vous envoyer au Tribunal!

-Oh Kuchiki-san, je ne vous savais pas aussi austère ! Est-ce la mort d'Hisana qui y est pour quelque chose? Pourtant cela fait 8 ans déjà…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car son interlocuteur lui lança un regard glacial. Pendant un court instant, le regard azuré soutint les yeux marins puis ne pouvant soutenir plus son regard, il déglutit devant la terreur et la haine qu'ils aspiraient.

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom dans votre bouche! Sale pervers! Sinon vous comparaitrez devant un tribunal dans les prochains jours. Vous pensez que moi et mon prédécesseur ne savions pas pour vos jeux obscènes, vos attouchements sur des femmes, vos relations avec ses filles de joie! Vous vous trompez lourdement! Ne dites pas un mot! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Vous pensiez réellement avoir effacé votre casier! Ne m'approchez plus en dehors de nos relations de travail! C'est clair ?

L'albinos perdit son sourire à l'énoncé de son passée judiciaire.

-Oh et bien désolé de vous ennuyer Kuchiki-san, dit-il en s'éloignant de l'homme aux paroles et yeux de glaces.

Ce fut sur ses paroles que l'argenté prit congé du noble, qui poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie. Sa voiture venait d'ailleurs d'apparaitre.

_« Une chance »_ pensa le noble qui s'activait enfin de ne plus rencontrer d'opportun.

Dehors sa voiture personnelle l'attendait déjà. En effet, pendant leur trajet à destination du restaurant, il avait appelé discrètement son chauffeur pour le ramener. Comme à l'accoutumée, on lui ouvrit la portière et il disparut dans la voiture aux vitres fumées.

-Monsieur désire-t-il rentrer au manoir ou dans son hôtel particulier ? A moins que vous ne vouliez vous rendre à **Kasumigaseki**? Demanda-t-il.

-Non Rikichi, il faudrait faire un crochet par l'Université. Rukia va terminer son cours dans 10 minutes.

-Bien monsieur. Je tâcherais de faire au plus vite, déclara le domestique.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence presque religieux, si ce n'est quelques appels de Gin, qu'il feignit de ne pas entendre. Sans doute voulait-il lui présenter ses excuses, mais il avait été trop loin en prononçant le nom de sa défunte épouse. La voiture finit par s'arrêter à l'entrée du campus. Rukia apparut quelques minutes après. Elle s'élança d'un pas rapide vers la berline noire. Sans même attendre que Rikichi lui ouvre la portière, elle s'installa en face de son frère. Elle lui adressa toutes ses félicitations. Puis Byakuya lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée, en évitant soigneusement de lui raconter la sienne. Ils ne s'aperçurent de leur arrivée au **Kasumigaseki** seulement lorsque leur chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière. Byakuya lui dit de disposer, de rentrer au Manoir et d'en informer les membres de son clan. En disant ses mots, il vit le regard pantois de Rukia puis après plusieurs minutes de silence lui demanda de bien vouloir l'accompagner, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Ils entrèrent alors par la **Porte des Cerisiers** puis longèrent les allées du bâtiment historique pour se retrouver devant le nouveau siège tout de verre, d'acier et de granit qui contrastait mais s'harmonisait d'une certaine manière avec la vieille bâtisse aux briques rouges. Au rez-de-chaussée, une haie d'honneur se forma pour accueillir le nouveau ministre et marquer sa prise de fonction. D'ailleurs, son vice-ministre administratif le salua avec tous les honneurs dû à son rang. L'ébène lui déclara d'ailleurs qu'il occuperait ses appartements de fonctions dès ce soir. Son subalterne le mena alors à ses appartements qui couvraient les 6 derniers étages. Dès qu'il quitta les lieux, les fraternels prirent possession des lieux et de leur lit.

Dans la périphérie de Tokyo, loin des beaux quartiers, la nuit avait faire taire depuis longtemps le tumulte. Peu à peu le trafic se fit plus léger, les piétons moins nombreux. Pourtant, dans une maison de la banlieue pavillonnaire, une faible lumière zébrait les ténèbres. Deux voix lointaines mais fortes perturbaient encore la soirée. Une dispute non de couple mais de fraternels se déroulait sous le regard de la nuit.

Voici un petit lexique qui je l'espère saura vous faciliter la lecture:

-Le « vice-ministre administratif » (事務次官, _Jimu-jikan_) est le haut-fonctionnaire placé au sommet hiérarchique de l'administration d'un ministère, juste après le ministre.

-Kasuùigaseki « littérallement Fort de la Brune » est un quartier administratif connu pour accueillir la plupart des sièges des ministères. Ce nom est également employé pour désigner l'administration, la bureaucratie ainsi que les ministères.

-la Porte de Cerisiers est la porte qui ne permet pas d'accéder au siège, mais qui se trouve juste à côté et qui donne accès au Palais Impérial. Dans un souci de coller au mieux à ma fiction j'ai modifié son emplacement.

Toutes ces définitions proviennent de Wikipédia, je ne les mets qu'à titre informatif, pour de plus amples détails je vous invite à lire les articles en question. Ah oui au passage toujours pour le lexique: le** Parchemin de l'Enfer **est un mot inventé (je n'insulte pas la compréhension de chacun je tiens juste à le préciser). Dans cette histoire, c'est l'équivalent d'une lettre de cachet sous l'Ancien Régime en France.


End file.
